Getting Ron Back
by emopygmepuff
Summary: After years of humiliation, Fred Weasley is getting back his brother Ron by... Getting off with his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I cannot believe this.

Honestly.

I hate my twin.

George, me babber, you're dead.

He's only just gone and told the love of my life about my true feelings for her. I'm sure Pansy Parkinson will kill herself shortly.

It's amazing for someone with the wit, lustre, and good looks such as I to remain those three magnificently in a crisis like this.

Seriously.

I will be responsible for the death of the gorgeous, intelligent, dazzling, stunning, elegant, eye-catching being that is the love of my life, my sole reason for breathing… Professor Sprout.

Just kidding. Don't you just love it when I do that? Don't worry, I hate it too.

My twin brother, George Weasley, of The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, walked up to Hermione Granger and engaged her in conversation. He put up with ten minutes of "Ancient Runes was absolutely fascinating today" which he hears as a lullaby because it's utter drivel. Because I am in love (or I think so) with Hermione, it is music to my ears. I also think it is complete shit, but because it is coming from her full lips I ignore the voice in my brain saying "what a total shit pie she is talking" it and listen intently. I have to if I want to at least kiss a gorgeous girl like Hermione this millennium. Or even this school year; this is my last year within these magnificent walls.

I bet you wonder what I'm talking about. Well, put it this way, before we split up for the summer holidays, I would much rather have sex with Dumbledore than I would with Hermione.

I know this sounds totally superficial but Hermione Granger got hot. And I mean _hot. _Like the sun. She totally changed over the summer holidays. Her hair got smooth (sigh, I thought it would be bushy forever. I lost a bet to Lee Jordan over that!), she got curves in all the right places and, shock, horror (!), she now uses make-up. Not a lot, but just enough to make the difference.

Oh and there's one other thing that makes my never-ceasing love for her even harder to bear. Oh yes. Believe it or not…

… she goes out with Ron.

Now, if it were George who was her boyfriend, I would be able to get away with kissing her. But the only way I'll be able to do this and get away with it now is that I make a Polyjuice Potion and turn myself into Ron. I hate my brothers. Not like I haven't always hated them. Honestly, the way mum goes on about Bill and Charlie and Percy, it's like George and I aren't related to the rest of them; or we're next-door neighbours. I think its because me and George only got three OWLs each.

But my brother, Ronald Shut Up You Little Bastard Weasley, (believe me, that is his name. He was such a noisy baby and he happened to be screaming during the part of his christening when mum had to give the priest his name) has the chance to be the eternal lover of Miss Hermione Granger.

And anyway, as the bell rang to signal afternoon lessons, he said "Bye, Mione! Oh yeah, Fred fancies you." The he winked and walked off with a huge grin on his face. If I had got there quicker, he would have an indentation of my fist on his face too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione came up to me that night when I was sat in the common room.

"Hi, Fred."

I was shocked. I thought she, of all people, would know not to bother someone when they were doing homework. I looked into those brown eyes.

"Hi, Hermione!" Shit. My voice was high. I could see the thought running through her head: someone's got hold of his balls.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what George said today." I stared gormlessly at her. "About you…"

I had just caught on to what she was saying. I was too busy staring at her. She probably thought I was listening intently. Girls are slow on the uptake.

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she gestured at the portrait hole. I was thinking. "Don't worry, you've got homework to do…"

I stood up quickly. "No," I said. "It can wait." And I led the way out of the portrait hole.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione hesitated. "Um, about what George said today. I just wanted to know if it's true or not."

My first instinct was to lie. _Lie for your life! _My brain said. If I told the truth she'd laugh at me and I'd never be able to look her in the eye for weeks. "No," I said. "Absolutely not."

"Fred Weasley, I can read boys like a book. You do like me, don't you?"

_Just keep lying, just keep lying! _My brain was singing. "Nope!" We had stopped by McGonagall's classroom.

"You're saying this because I'm going out with your brother. Let me tell you a secret. I don't like your brother. I used to, but I don't anymore. I don't know how to break up with him. He's one of my best friends and I don't want that to change. My only fear is how he'll react when I tell him that I'm in love with you."

My heart lightened.

"So, I'll ask you one more time, Fred. Do you like me?"

I had given up on the nagging voice in my head by then. Fuck Ron. I leant in and kissed her. She hadn't started kissing back. _Oh, shit. I told you to keep lying! You're making a complete arse of yourself!_ Inner voice wasn't right that time. She kissed back.

In the heat of the moment, Hermione got pushed up against the door (please believe me when I say I am not interested in girls for one thing. Hermione is a very adoring kisser and that surprised me). She pulled her lips away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt very disappointed. I was getting to enjoy it.

"There's nothing wrong with you! It just… there's a knob in my back," she said, and then she blushed.

"_What_?" I didn't know what Hermione was on about. Either there's an excited and slightly pervational boy stood behind her, or she has some scary sort of abnormality.

"No! The doorknobs' in my back. It's kind of uncomfortable." I sighed. "What did you think was going on, Fred?"

"I thought you had an deformity." She giggled and then we both burst out laughing.

We heard footsteps and saw Filch's shadow come round the corner. It was past the curfew. Hermione opened the classroom door and we slid soundlessly inside.

"He's gone," I whispered, my ear up against the door. I know what you're thinking and no, I don't carry Extendable Ears with me everywhere I go.

"Well," Hermione said.

I turned round. She was sat on a desk. "So," I said like a complete idiot. Conversation runs dry after kisses.

"I've had an idea."

"Has it got something to do with us?"

"Um… yeah," Hermione said. "If we were to do things like this often, we need a excuse for the two of us to be alone."

"Yeah…"

"We could say that I'm helping you with revision for your NEWTs."

"Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch in your year."

She blushed. "Anyone could have thought that up!" she got down from the table and kissed me.

_No one should never know about us_, I thought. I was getting payback to Ron and he didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I've been ages before I've updated and it's another short chapter I'm sorry! But enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

Knowing that I was doing something to piss Ron off really inspired me to do it more. Not that I wouldn't do it more. Hermione's kisses made me shiver and I couldn't get enough of her. I don't know how Viktor Krum coped.

After all those years of favouritism through my family, I was repaying them all. Ron Shut Up You Little Bastard Weasley didn't know that while he was practising Quidditch with the others, I was getting off with his girlfriend. I loved every minute of it, but for two different reasons. The first one was that I was getting Ron back for many years of torture. The second was that I had never felt this way about any other girl in my whole life.

And it wasn't only when we were 'revising' were we meeting up in secret. Oh, no. Sometimes, if we crossed in a corridor between lessons, we'd go into an empty classroom and make out for a while. When we were late for our classes, we'd say that we'd left something behind. Once, we were kissing in a classroom and we heard a rude coughing sound. When we looked in the direction of the noise, we found Professor Flitwick looking annoyed. To keep him from spilling the secret, we had to bribe him. It took one large bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate to keep him happy.

But it wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Oh, no. Ron was so happy that he at last has a girlfriend he has to be all over Hermione. I could tell she hated it. When he had his arm round her shoulders, or was kissing her on the cheek or whispering in her ear, she was blushing and I was burning inside. I wanted nothing more than to be Ron at those moments. As much as Hermione and I did that in private, it hurt me to see her with my brother.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" It was three weeks after we shared our first kiss, and we had just shared another one. Hermione and I were in the common room, late at night. Everyone had gone to bed but Hermione was helping me _study _(wink-wink).

"What do you mean?"

"Letting Ron be all over you like that. How come you let him do it?"

"Because."

"Because what?" I stepped away from her. I couldn't believe it. Did Hermione prefer Ron to me?

"Because I have to. He thinks I like him."

"Why don't we tell him about us?"

"Do you really want another Percy-ish feud in your family?" Hermione gave me a look which said "uhh, IDIOT!" I answered truthfully.

"Well, I would break Ronniekins' heart which would be fun, and Mum wouldn't talk to me cause I would've been extremely mean to him. So, it's a good thing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And what about me? Your Mum would hate me for doing that to your brother, and my relationships with Ron _and _Harry would be ruined, and I'd get a bad reputation. That's why it's best to keep this secret."

"So you don't want people to know we're an item then?"

"Well, we're not exactly an item. Me and Ron are an item. You're just my... bit on the side."

"So I don't mean _anything _to you? Is that all you think of me? Your 'bit on the side'?"

"No, I don't mean that! I love you, Fred!"

"Prove it then."

Hermione ran forward towards me and before I knew it, we were kissing passionately. I mean extremely passionately. She was running her fingers through my hair and running her tongue along my lips. I felt her unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione fumbled on a button so I continued to take her blouse off for her, while she unbuttoned my shirt. After both our shirts were off, I kissed her neck and collarbone, which made her breathe faster. Before we knew it, we were both naked and I was loving it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That night in the common room was just _amazing. _I had never been so close to someone before. I loved the feeling that Hermione and I were almost one person. We almost _made _one person! I felt strange, you know, _doing _it. I didn't know what to do or what to expect. But it felt natural. And I have one-up on my brothers (well, not all of them).

The next morning when I came down to the great hall for breakfast with George, I was smiling insanely. I sat at the Gryffindor table, remembering the night before. Then Hermione sat down next to me. I looked at her. She looked back. Then we laughed.

"What is it?" George asked.

I looked at Hermione. "Don't tell. Please."

"Don't tell me what?" George said.

"Fred and I were revising Transfiguration last night and he made me silent instead of Trevor who we were practicing on."

"You were embarrassed about that?"

"Yeah..."

"But it shows that he can do the silencing spell on humans, which is at NEWT level. I'm very proud of him."

I couldn't silence Hermione last night. I'll tell you that!

Ron sat at the table. "Proud of who?"

He started to kiss her. I felt mad, so I stared at my bacon instead. (**n/a: I know thats sounds a bit rude, but it didn't mean to come out that way! That sounds wrong too, so I'll shut up now!**) After they broke apart, Hermione gave me a helpless look.

I kinda feel guilty that I slept with my brother's girlfriend.

On the other hand, I find it funny that I slept with her before he did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do believe I have a LOT of apologising to do.**_

_**I checked the last time I updated, which was over a year ago. I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for chapter five.**_

_**At Christmas, I got my own pc, so I transferred all my documents from the laptop to my new pc. However, chapter four of Getting Ron Back was lost, so I wrote a new chapter, THIS ONE HERE, seeing as I couldn't remember what happened in the original chapter four. Then, when I go to post this chapter on fanfiction, I noticed that there already was a chapter four, so this chapter had to be modified a bit to fit in with what happened in chapter four. This rant might have confused you, if so, I'm sorry.**_

_**I also noticed that my chapters are short. I know a lot of authors and readers on here like long chapters, so I am trying to increase the size of my chapters. If I'm writing and I find a specific place in the story where I feel it would be good to start a new chapter, I'll stop.**_

_**New chapters for ALL my stories are going to be a bit thin on the ground for a while, I'm entering my last year in senior school on Tuesday, so there's going to be a lot of hard work to pass my GCSEs; and with coursework and homework and studying to be done, there won't be enough time for me to update you all. I'm sorry again. However, don't give me up as a lost cause, I will deliever.**_

_**Now, on with the chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately NOT J.K Rowling. But I do own the storyline.**_

**Chapter Four**

The morning after my embarrassment at the breakfast table, I was woken up by George blowing on my face.

"Get up, you ugly thing."

I looked at him through squinted eyes. The light in my dormitory blinded me.

"That's a contradiction, dear bro," I smirked.

"Fuck. I can't dub myself out anymore, can I?" George laughed. "Anywhom, I have a question for you, Monsieur Weasley."

I sat up straight. The light shining through my hair made it more orange. I made a gun out of my fingers and pointed it at my twin. "Shoot."

"Why were you so late coming up to bed the other night?"

"Hermione and I were studying."

"Studying, eh? Is that what they call it now?"

I gave George 'a look'. "We were honestly studying."

George raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, whatever. I believe you." He said with an obvious note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Trust me," I said, looking my twin in the eye.

"I know you well, Fred. We're the same, remember?"

'_It's hard not to forget it!'_ I thought.

"And besides, whenever you lie, my dear twin, you raise your eyebrows. So spill: what happened last night?"

"Nothing," I said, and frowned.

"Okay, are you getting pissed with me or are you attempting to look like you're not lying?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly in shock. "Um, both."

George jumped into a cross-legged seated position on my bed. "Do tell, dear brother."

"Nope," I said as I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Fine," George said as he dismounted the bed. "I'll just go and ask Hermione then. She's an _honest_ person. _She'll_ tell me." He began to walk towards the door. He opened it and called in a sing-song voice. "Oh, HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HERMIONE MY DAHLING!"

I quickly leapt out of the bed and slammed the door shut. George's fingers got caught in between the door and the frame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW!" He sucked his sore fingers, then looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Guilty conscience, eh? Come on, tell Uncle Georgie. What have you been doing with Ronnikins' girlfriend?"

'_Uh oh. Busted.'_

_**As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry because this chapter is another short one, but I do have a lot of writers block. You will be in for a wait for the next chapter of Getting Ron Back, I'm sorry to say. But schoolwork does come over writing, and if I do well in school, I might be writing for a living one day.**_

_**Keep checking for updates, and most of all, KEEP READING!**_

_**Emopygmepuff.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

George stared at me. "Come on, Fred. Just spill it. I promise I won't tell Ronny."

I sighed. The moment of truth had come. If I didn't tell George now, he'd keep on bothering me until I told him. And he's my twin. He keeps all my secrets. In a way, it's like telling a secret to yourself, as we're so similar. He's my best friend. If I can't tell him, who can I tell?

"Fine," I lifted my head from where it had been, looking into my lap. I stood up and started to pace the dormitory.

"You gonna spit it out then?" George said.

"It's hard for me to say, George. Understand that." He nodded at me, acknowledging my trouble.

"In your own time then, mate," he looked at me directly, straight in the eye. It gave me the boost I needed. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, do you know where Hermione is?" The door had opened and my brother was stood there. I couldn't bear to look Ron in the eye. George glanced at me, and then said "Uh, I don't know, Ronnykins. Maybe the library?" but obviously that was the first place Ron would have looked.

"Good point!"

Obviously not, then.

"I've just looked round the common room, and Parvati said she wasn't in their dormitory."

"Alrighty," George said. Ron looked at me.

"Feeling alright? You haven't said anything since I've been here, Fred," Ron looked at me inquisitively.

"Oh, uh… stomach ache. Think the house-elves didn't cook the eggs properly, might have food poisoning or something. A stomach bug, probably."

"Right. I had an egg for breakfast too, but I feel fine."

George suddenly took charge. "Yeah, well maybe it was a bad one in the dozen, you don't know, half a chick or something; you'd better get looking for Hermione, Ronny, I expect it's urgent, whatever it is." He said this all very quickly while bundling Ron out of the door and slamming it shut in his face.

He sighed. "Thank Merlin we've gotten that spotty-faced oik out of our way. Now, my dear brother, I do believe you have something to tell me." He looked through me, almost like x-ray vision. "You know you can trust me, Fred. We're like one person; we've always been there for each other. I'm your best friend and you're mine. I promise on my freckled face that I will not tell anyone. _ANYONE." _

I took a deep breath and told George everything.

How I've liked her for ages.

How pissed off I was when he decided to announce it to her.

How we walked around the school at night on that very same day, despite her interrupting my study time.

How she asked me if I liked her or not.

How I lied to her about it.

How she told me she loved me before asking me if I liked her for the second time.

How I replied by putting my hands round her neck and kissing her.

How we agreed in that deserted classroom that we'd keep our rendezvous' secret.

How we'd sneak a kiss in the corridors at lunchtime.

How much I hated Ron's protective act over Hermione.

How we made love for the first time.

How uncomfortable I felt at the breakfast table.

And now how frightened I was now that someone knew.

"Let me get this straight," George said, rubbing his forehead in concentration. "You and Hermione are together?"

"No," I replied, looking into my palms as if searching for an answer. "She's with Ron, but I'm her bit on the side. That's what she said to me before-"

George cut me off. "Before you both lost your virginities."

I looked at his shirt. "Exactly."

"So, what are you going to do, Fred."

An unwelcome silence hung in the air. I shrugged by means of an answer.

"Do you love her?"

I nodded.

"Do you want her to be yours?"

I looked into George's eyes. "Of course."

He looked at me, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"She said she loves you. Get her before Ron does. Make her yours."

And before you could say Expecto Patronads, I was out of that dormitory and through that portrait hole like a shot.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long. I have my first exam in six weeks (drama, if you're interested), and I have many after-school classes to help my grades, as well as homework, socialising and being with my Benji (seven months since our first kiss today, I'm so excited). ****Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte****, I haven't given up, as this chapter proves; I think it's nearing the end now. I don't know how long it'll be before the next instalment, but I do have a few ideas floating around, and I hate to blow my own trumpet, but they are good ones.**

**Importantly, thank you for the 53 readers who have put this story on their alert lists. I'm pleased it has such good reviews and many hits (over 13,000 to be exact). I'll try not to disappoint you all, the next chapter should be in a few weeks time, hopefully, if not I'm afraid you'll be in for a wait.**

**Love to all readers and thank you for all the support,**

**Lulu.**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Right, my lovelies, I'm so so so so so sooooooo sorry for leaving an update for this story for so damn long! I'm terrible! I hope it'll be what you have been expecting, and I'm hoping it'll be a longer chapter, I just go where the muses take me when I write, which is why some chapters are short.**_

_**Also, this chapter does have a lemon in it, and not like in a previous chapter. This is not overly descriptive and intimate, but mostly passionate and romantic and based on emotions. I wrote it while listening to "The Scientist" by Coldplay, so if you have it on iTunes or whatever, put it on repeat – you'll see what it was like for me when I wrote it – it's my first proper sex scene. **__****_

_**Let's get on with the story; most of you have probably bypassed this ramble anyway!**_

**Chapter Seven**

I dashed through the school like a man possessed; through corridor after corridor, down staircase after staircase, pushing aside first-years and students milling around, my only thought being George's last words to me, going round and round in my head like a mantra: "_make her yours_". I had to find Hermione, I just had to. Ron had a considerable head start to the library, and I'm sure that's where she was. Where else would my love be, despite the fact that she had probably read every book in the library at least twice?

I stopped by a window on the third floor to catch my breath, my face parallel to the floor, chest heaving. I finally raised my head when my heart rate had returned to normal and my chest was no longer going up and down like Pansy Parkinson balanced on Draco Malfoy's groin; and then I saw her. Hermione was out in the grounds, being accosted by my little brother, Ronald Shut Up You Little Bastard Weasley. That was it then; I thought as I experienced that terrible sickly swoop you can get in your stomach when you experience something unpleasant. I hadn't got to her, and I couldn't tell her that I wanted her to be just mine. It wouldn't be good to tell her at any other time. I hung my head, but this time dejectedly. When I raised it after a few shaky seconds, I saw Ron holding her upper arms. Whatever he was telling her, it must have been intense. Tears sparked in my eyes when I realised how stupid I was. How could I expect her to pick me over Ron, one of her best friends, and ultimately end her friendship with Ron and Harry? They'd been friends since they began at Hogwarts (well, since Ron and Harry decided Hermione wasn't so much of a pretentious, stuck up know-it-all when she saved their skins from McGonagall after that Halloween troll in the bathroom thing), and I expected her to give all that up for me? For a little fling she'd been having for a few weeks with her boyfriend's brother? I looked again, and Hermione looked like she was really giving Ron a verbal going-over. She pushed him away from her, and she ran inside, Ron looking after her, from what I could say from my experience of him dealing with girls, albeit hysterical girls, he was pretty damn bemused. I knew now I wouldn't be able to tell her when she was in a state like that, and the moment for revealing everything had long gone.

I didn't know why, but I found my feet carrying me down one more flight of stairs to the library, where I sat on a bench with my head in my hands. It was eerily empty, the library, and I highly doubted that Madame Pince would allow me to be sitting in the sacred room of books without one in my hands. I pushed the whole me-Hermione-Ron triangle out of my mind and concentrated on making myself as small and unnoticeable as possible. The noise of the library door opening started me. I heard a soft voice greet Madame Pince, and the librarian replied "Good afternoon, Hermione." I glanced up, and saw her heading down an aisle of books. Hastily, I stood and followed her down the aisle.

"Hermione," I said softly, due to the library noise restrictions, or maybe because I was in a bit of disbelief seeing how close I was to her after I thought I'd lost her forever. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes met mine and once again I got that swoop in my stomach, but this time a good one; it's always a good one when it comes to Hermione. I repeated her name, but louder this time.

"Fred, hi," she replied. Her eyes looked red and swollen, and there were wet tear-tracks on her cheeks. Obviously what happened with Ron was intense.

"Ron came looking for you earlier. I was in my dormitory with George and he came in asking for you."

She laughed. "I wonder why he thought I was in your dormitory?"

It was my turn to laugh. "We never did in my dormitory. Yours though… I know the steps to the girl's tower turn to a slide when I guy goes on them, but I like a challenge." Hermione smiled again, albeit slightly sadly. It dawned on me suddenly. "Hey, he doesn't know about us, does he?"

She shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter if he finds out." I opened my mouth to answer her, or ask her a question, but she beat me to it. "It's over between us."

I almost started to beg her, plead her not to leave me, but she opened her mouth when she saw the startled, panicky look on my face. "Not with you, with Ron." She sighed. "Why would I end it with you? It's so exhilarating to be with you. You're so much more unpredictable and fun, and we never argue. When you touch me, I tingle all over, and when you kiss me –"

I cut her off. "Do you want me to touch you now?"

She opened her mouth. The beginnings of her response of "What?!" escaped, but I cut them off with a kiss I hoped made her melt inside. I pulled away after a while, knowing that if she let me kiss her, she'd at least listen to me.

"Hermione, there's something I've got to tell you," I said, my throat constricting out of nerves.

"Fred, we're in the _library_," she whispered, emphasis on the word 'library' showing to me that this room, out of all the hundreds at Hogwarts, was her sanctuary.

"I know, I need to tell you this now. Ju-just listen to me," I said as she showed signs of interrupting again. "Let me talk, just don't interrupt, wait until I'm done until you ask questions, I need to get this all out without distractions."

Her face was now expressing worry. "Fred, what is it? Is something wrong?" I took a deep breath and started.

"Hermione, these past few weeks have been absolutely amazing for me. I love being this close to you, and being able to be myself around you. You make me feel so alive and wanted when I'm with you, and you can always bring a smile to my face. Truth is, I've liked you for so long now that I can't believe that what's happening between us is real. I truly do love you, Hermione. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't ever want this to end. I never want to lose you, and earlier I was so sure that I was going to lose you to my git of a brother, and now I know that that isn't going to happen, I feel so great. You're all mine now, if you want to be."

She looked at me, evidently shocked. "Fred… me and Ron have just split up. I can't get into a serious relationship now –"

"And you've obviously just came out of a 'serious relationship'," I said with sarcasm. "When you and Ron didn't lose your virginities to each other like we did. Would you have preferred it if your first was Ron?"

"No, I always wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved, and for the last time, I didn't love Ron!"

"Okay, okay!" I said my hands up in mock surrender. "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't want you to be his, I wanted you to be mine. I love you, Hermione. I want this to work between us."

Hermione rubbed her forehead and pushed the hair off of her face. "It will! One day we'll be together as a couple. You won't be the other guy; you'll be the _only _guy. You _are_ the only guy I've ever felt this strongly about, Fred."

I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was Hermione accepting that we'd be a proper couple, even if it was "someday"; maybe it was her opening up to me like I'd opened up to her. Maybe it was her saying I would only ever be the only guy for her. Before I knew it, my lips were on hers, our bodies pushed up against a sturdy bookcase, her hands in my hair, my hands gliding over her arms, face and back. Our tongues danced and our teeth nibbled. We were in an aisle so far away from Madame Pince's desk, an aisle that was so unused and carried only the oldest books Hogwarts had to offer that we both knew we'd never be disturbed, and no one would hear us. She bit down on my lower lip and I moaned. This spurred her on to pluck at my shirt and my flies, and in retaliation I undid some of the buttons on her shirt so I could massage her breasts. She moaned at me touching her soft porcelain skin and I withdrew my lips from hers to kiss along her jaw line, down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her chest. It started to heave in desperation against my lips, and Hermione bent her head back in pleasure.

When I came back up to her height to kiss her lips, her fingers undid my shirt, and slid down my chest to rub over the bulge in my trousers. I sighed against her neck, where my head was resting from her opening my shirt. She struggled with my flies and once she had managed to undo them, I lifted her, my hands on her thighs, so our groins met. Her back was against the bookshelf which must have been uncomfortable, but she showed no signs of protest – quite the opposite, in fact, as she wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

Suddenly, we were together, moving as one person in an act of true love. She breathed heavily, and so did I. I hardly realised this time, the second time, was what the first time should have been like – passionate, romantic and serious. I was showing her how much I cared for her, how much I needed her. I could never, and would never be without her. She was my everything, my one true love. My soulmate. Her legs tight around my waist drew me closer into her, making it more pleasurable for the both of us. Our exposed skin soon started to glisten with sweat; our kisses soon became more and more urgent as we neared the end. We murmured to each other as we moved faster, incoherent noises were being expressed as we both got closer and closer. It was drawing to a close now; we were both desperate for release, Hermione was begging me to keep going, and I was begging her not to stop moving with me. Almost at the same time, we were both moaning, calling to each other as we pulsated around and over each other, our passion finally subsiding.

We both held each other, her legs still around my waist, our heads on each other's shoulders, panting into each other's hair. Hermione looked me in the eyes and smiled, a true smile that lit up her face and warmed mine.

"I love you, Fred," she whispered, still out of breath. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Hermione," I replied simply. She smiled again, and so did I – a smile so euphoric it could have been blamed on triumph over the situation or from the effects of the oxytocin now coursing through our systems. "I'll never leave you. I'll always love you, my darling."

"And I'll never leave you either. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We were both oblivious to the approaching footsteps throughout our heart-to-heart.

"I knew you didn't really get along with me, Fred, but you are _unbelievable_!"

Hermione and I both looked over to the source of the voice, and found to our displeasure, the one person we never wanted to find us like this.

Ron Shut Up You Little Bastard Weasley was glaring at us both, pure and utter hatred in his eyes.

_**Well, there you go! I'm completely beaming at this chapter! My longest and most detailed, I think. Looking back on it, the sex scene was similar to Cecilia and Robbie in Atonement, I only just realised, with it in a library and an interruption. I'm so sorry it's been a year since I last posted, and I have great ideas for the next chapter already. However, AS exams are in two months, so you will be in for a wait, I'm sorry in advance. I'm almost finished with this story, only one or two chapters left after the one after this, and I need ideas as to how to finish it! Happy ending or sad ending? Contributions are very very welcome!**_

_**R&R, and if you're a newbie to this story, don't forget to put it on your story alert list!**_

_**Love to you all,**_

_**Lulu.**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**For EgoLust92, who introduced me to FanFiction.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

"What the hell is going on here?"

I couldn't move or make a sound. It sounds really stupid, but at that moment, I was scared of my stupid little brother. I could hardly describe the look on his face, it was pure and utter hatred. Hermione was still pinned against the bookcase and my bare ass was still hanging out proudly to the rest of the library.

It was Hermione who spoke first, untangling her legs from my waist as she said, "Ron, please, listen…" but he was gone, and we heard the library door slam behind him as he went. We both looked at each other, and both said at the same time "I'll go."

After rearranging our clothes quickly, we hurried out of the library, past a baffled Madame Pince and onto the second floor corridor, looking left and right for him.

"Dormitory?" Hermione ventured.

"Better check the obvious places first. He wouldn't be getting consoled by Hagrid, would he?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. "Not now, Fred." She looked away. "I'll look around a couple of classrooms, you go to the dormitories. It won't look weird that way; I mean, me going into his dormitory when it's probably common knowledge that we've broken up is going to look weird."

We looked at each other and I gripped her hand bracingly after seeing the slight fear in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. Look, if neither of us finds him we'll meet in the common room and wait for him there, he's going to have to come back to Gryffindor tower at some point."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip uneasily. I smiled at her, pecked her roughly on the lips and headed left to the upper staircase, while she headed to the nearest classroom.

I glanced around looking for my brother as I hurried up the numerous staircases to Gryffindor tower, hoping that any confrontation we might have would be away from the busyness of the common room. Every step took me closer to the likelihood of an oncoming argument and reinforced the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach which I usually associated with guilt and worry. I reached the Fat Lady's portrait slightly breathless and stammered out the password while gripping the stitch that had been stabbing me in the ribs.

"Your brother's in a right state," she informed me pompously before swinging open. "Stormed up to me with a face like thunder and barked the password at me before practically diving in there!"

"I'll just have a conversation with him about his manners, shall I?" I called back at her as I climbed through the portrait hole. Her answer was inaudible: I was sprinting towards the staircase to the boy's dormitories at this point. It seemed like forever I was sprinting up the stairs. The door displaying the plaque "Fifth Years" stood wide open, framing the sight of my baby brother chucking everything haphazardly into his open trunk.

"Ron," I gasped breathlessly. "I need to explain."

He turned to me, orange Chuddley Cannon boxers in hand, and glared at me where I was supporting myself with my hands on Seamus's bed.

"There's no need to explain, _brother_," he said, putting a nasty emphasis on the word 'brother' as he started throwing things pell-mell into his trunk again. "I understand. You've been fucking my girlfriend and I've wasted my time on the one girl I ever thought I could have a future with."

The guilt washed over me in waves.

"Look, Ron, you need to let me expl-"

"There is nothing to fucking explain, Fred! I caught you shagging Hermione in the library, I saw you with my own eyes, so don't try to deny it –"

"I wasn't going to –"

Then Ron Shut Up You Little Bastard Weasley started to live up to the stereotypical redhead temper in an explosion of sound.

"I LOVE HER, FRED, OKAY? I WANTED TO BE WITH HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, AND I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE TOGETHER WITH HER! WE'RE BROTHERS, FRED! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS!"

He threw a glass from his bedside cabinet, which he didn't aim too well: it smashed on one of the posts of Seamus's bed.

"YOU HAD HER BEFORE I DID! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED HER! I'VE WAITED FIVE YEARS FOR THIS AND THEN IT GETS FUCKED UP BY SOMEONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT ME AND LOVE ME!"

A fleeting thought of 'hey, don't get all gay on me, Ron' was pushed out of my mind by the sight of an airborne _Monster Book of Monsters_, which Ron had evidently stroked the spine of, as it came flying through the air, gnashing at me furiously. I ducked it just in time.

"Ronald! I thought I recognised your dulcet tones from the common room. If you're really going to have a shouting match with Fred, you should really… shut… the…"

We both spun round to find George in the doorway. He trailed off after noticing the broken glass and the rampaging book, which at that moment was shredding the hem on the leg of my trousers. His eyes dashed from me to Ron, searching our faces for any clue of what was happening.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Ron exploded again into a furious tirade, his ears glowing his trademark red.

"Fred and Hermione!" he exclaimed as he made his way towards my twin. George shot me a fleeting look out the corner of his eye.

I could see it. Would George play innocent or own up to his knowledge? I didn't care much either way, in a strange way I felt relieved that it wasn't a secret anymore, but then I didn't want my twin in trouble because of something he didn't do.

"How do you kn-"

"Can you believe it, George? My brother and my girlfriend, behind my back! I bet you both had a right laugh at my expense!" he turned back to me now, spitting his words at me like cobra's venom. "Bet you never thought I'd find out, but _no._ Hermione had just called things off with me, and I raced to the library to try to win her back, and at first I thought that you were comforting her, Fred, because _you_ _know_ how much she means to me and then I saw her legs around…" a strange look overcame Ron and he sank onto Neville's four-poster. I understood then that the look spreading over Ron's face like butter on the toast he always has for breakfast was realisation. The bypassed, cut off question that George had began to ask that Ron had overlooked but meant so much to me and George had registered in Ron's brain.

Shit.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get published! My last update was in March 2009, I think, and what a cliff-hanger I left you all! I hope this chapter satisfies you.**_

_**I started writing this chapter I think more or less after the last one was published. I suffered from really bad writers block, and I was thinking about how badly I needed to update this story yesterday (28**__**th**__** December, just in case I don't publish this right this moment!) and I opened the file and started writing. It wasn't far off from where I've decided to split it, actually; yet again it's an "I think this should be where I break" one. I was "umm-ing and ahh-ing" over whether to split it here, and I thought you all deserved a new chapter, and then it gives me the incentive to write chapter nine, as I know what'll be included.**_

_**A lot has happened over the past year. I've now completed my time at sixth form and I'm studying photography at university. It is SO HARD to juggle my workload and a social life, and I don't even have a job, as I would be even more stressed out than I already am. I know of authors that are at uni and juggle work with social lives AND writing, and I applaud them. I'm sorry I can't be like that as well. Another reason I haven't been writing as much is because my family and I have had a really rough time since last November. I dedicate this chapter to my late grandmother. Phyllis "Ordinary", I miss you so much. You probably wouldn't approve of what I'm writing on here, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you anyway. One of my very first stories was written at your and Pie's house, and illustrated with your wax crayons.**_

_**To anyone suffering right now, you aren't alone. There are many different means of help out there, phone lines, websites, taking out your pain in a creative way. Draw, or compose music, or write something to let it all out. Keeping it in isn't healthy. To quote Winston Churchill: "**_**If you're going through hell, keep going**_**" and our very own Albus Dumbledore: "**_**We must not sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on.**_**"**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed your winter holidays, and I'll hopefully be seeing you soon with chapter nine (no year-long wait, I promise).**_

_**Love and liquorice wands,**_

_**EmoPygmePuff**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

George and I looked at each other. I'm sure the looks on our face were (pardon the pun) identical; that wide-eyed, slack-mouthed _oh, shit_ expression. I don't know who I was more scared for: me, for doing the dirty and betraying my brother, or George, who knew about it and didn't tell.

"You knew."

It came out cracked. Barely a whisper, hoarse from all the shouting. I was very nearly almost relieved that Ron was turning his attention away from me, but as soon as I thought it, I pushed the feeling away. Was I really that much of a shit that I would betray my brother and let my twin take some of the blame?

"Ron, I…" George began to say something, but trailed off after seeing the look on Ron's face. I decided to man up and divert the attention off George.

"Look, this isn't George's fault, alright? I did it-"

"I know you did."

"- And I feel terrible about it-"

"I highly doubt that."

"- and I don't know what else to say, Ron."

"I don't know what I want you to say, either. Nothing you can say can make this better. But that doesn't excuse how George knew, and failed to tell me. I always knew there was something… like you were extended from the family. Like you two weren't the same as the rest of us. You two are like one person, you know each other so well, you're bonded in the way the rest of us aren't. And I've always wanted to be a part of that. I'm Ron Weasley, shit at Quidditch, second best to everyone, I'm a prefect but it doesn't matter because it's happened in our family so many times before. And I thought I fit better with you two, because it seemed like you weren't a perfect fit to the rest of them either. And then I find that not only did my brother shag my girlfriend, but that both of you kept it from me."

The guilt washes over me in waves. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have hurt my brother this way? I do care for Hermione, I love her, I want her so badly my insides hurt sometimes, but I shouldn't've acted on it. Even if I had to live the rest of my life in pain, knowing the girl I love is with my brother, wouldn't that be worth it to see him happy?

And then I realise: he thinks that it was only once.

Ron said _not only did my brother shag my girlfriend. _Singular. It's hard enough to feel this, to be caught up in this now, as it is, with only one suspected shag I'm being accused of. How will he react when he finds out it's not one, but two? Two ecstatic shags, multiple meet-ups, touching Hermione and kissing her in ways he's only dreamed about? I don't know whether I should tell him or not, battling with the guilt that would haunt me if I didn't, and the oncoming tirade he'd let loose when he knows the whole story. Before I can open my mouth to say something, anything, the dormitory door opens, and Hermione walks in.

"Ron," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He looks away from her and shakes his head, trying to clear his eyes of tears. It's a Weasley trait we must've all inherited. I do it too, sometimes. Like one night when I'd come back from meeting up with Hermione in a classroom. We'd kissed for hours, touched each other in the most sacred of places, and when we got back to the common room, we'd parted. I went up to my dorm, put on my pyjamas, led in bed, and thought about how the next day I'd have to sit with her at breakfast and pretend that she was _just_ my little brother's girlfriend, not the girl that I was fast falling in love with.

Ron said nothing. Maybe her betrayal was worse than mine. But then again, dragon's blood is thicker than water, right?

"I loved you."

It's Hermione's turn to well up. "I know you do."

"So you don't care about my feelings? We break up, and I try to talk you round, to win you back, and I find you with my brother."

I'm starting to feel like George and I are intruding on a private moment. It's something that _should_ be kept between the two of them, and for this small period of time, it's like me and my twin aren't in the room. The two of them certainly don't notice us.

"Ron, I-"

"You can't deny it, Hermione. I know what I saw."

"I know, and I'm not going to deny it. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I should never have done it," I'm not going to lie, that stung. But maybe it's one of those things that you say in an attempt to make it better. A white lie that just comes out.

Ron chokes on his words. "I don't… I want to… How did this come about?"

I know what he wants to hear. That it's a one off. That she came running in to the library upset with what had happened, that she'd found me and I'd comforted her. And somehow, our hug turned into a kiss, a kiss into something more. Well, it's what I'd want to hear if I were in his position. Although what I'd be doing in a library through my own choice was something else on its own entirely.

"I…" Hermione hesitates. "I offered Fred tutoring sessions for his NEWTs."

Ron snorts. "And he willingly accepted, did he? Never one that wants to learn."

"And it just ended up happening." I say, trying to cover up the worst. Not for me, but for Ron's sake.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that."

Trust Hermione to go down the path of complete-and-utter honesty.

"It was almost… implied, that stuff was going to happen."

I try to lighten the atmosphere in a stupid, truthful way. "Although we did study!"

George looks at me and shakes his head. "Not now with the comedy, mate."

Ron looks completely lost. I can see the cogs going in his head, trying to figure this out, trying to piece this together.

"So… you helped him study, and kissed a few times? What?"

Hermione's hands twist in front her stomach with nerves. "Um, a bit more than that."

"So that wasn't the first time? What I walked in on, you've done it before?" he doesn't even have the energy to shout at us anymore. I suppose I should be thankful, but the effect this revelation has on him hurts. No matter how many times I said I hated him, or thought that me and Hermione was a form of getting my own back, he was my brother. It was hard for me to envision how much he hated me right now, but I could guarantee the hatred I felt for myself was pretty close to Ron's level.

"Yes."

"Where?"

Merlin, we had to say we'd done it in the common room? After everyone had gone to sleep, and we ended up on the rug in front of the fireplace, and it was just down to the embers, and that that moment would've been so romantic, so perfect, if it weren't for the fact that we weren't together as a couple? In front of the sofa she, Ron and Harry share after classes? The sofa the Ron probably saw in his mind as "their sofa", "their place"?

I stepped up to the mark. "The common room."

"What, and it was just fun was it? Just a doss about, it didn't mean anything?"

I took a deep breath. Merlin's hairy, saggy left-

"No, Ron."

He looked me straight in the eye. "What, then? You care about her? George wasn't messing about that day?"

"Yes. I love her."

"You… love her." He croaked the words out, and then turned to Hermione. "And you?"

The tears spilled over her cheeks again. "I love him, too."

With the noise of prey being ripped apart by a dragon, or the sound of someone's world being wrenched open, Ron let out a strangled sob and dissolved into tears, his face in his hands.

* * *

_**I told you it wouldn't be long to wait! Okay, three months, but you've got to admit, it's a record for me! I reread the story yesterday, and I've noticed how much my writing has improved over the years (I published the first chapter in May 2006, when I was 14) and also the comedy element has thinned over time. I wanted this chapter to make the audience feel for Ron, even if this is (at the beginning) a slight Ron-bashing fic. I wrote this while listening to Adele's **_**Someone Like You**_** on repeat. If you haven't heard of her, or haven't listened to this song, I suggest you do. Not only is she an amazing singer, who is pitch perfect live, she also defies the stereotype that women in music need to be half naked and anorexic, writhing about on stage. James Corden said of her "you can have all the dancers, pyrotechnics and laser shows you want, but if you sound like that, all you need is a piano".**_

_**Unfortunately, my wish that 2011 would be better than 2010 has yet to materialise. My great-aunt died in January after a three year battle with cancer. Like her sister, my grandmother (who I mentioned in last chapter's author's note), she passed away peacefully in her sleep. **_

_**Thanks to all of you who have this story on alert, or have it favourited, or have me on author alert or favourited (the most grateful of thanks to you who have). I don't know how long until the next chapter is posted, I have an idea of what's going to happen. It's just a case of fleshing it out and fitting it in around my uni work. If only I could write an essay that needs to be in next week as quickly as I wrote this (about 1000 words of this was completed in 40-50 minutes)!**_

_**Thanks again for reading, especially if you've hung about since 2006.**_

_**Emopygmepuff**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
